You Ain't Never Had a Friend Like Me
by YoshiWakkoFan
Summary: A tribute to the very talented Robin Williams.


When my favorite actor, Robin Williams, had passed away, I was shocked and sad. Although I never had the chance to meet the amazing actor, it was like I had lost a dear friend. So, this being my first one-shot and my first FanFiction, I thought I would dedicate it to the phenomenal man, who always gave us laughter and joy.

Slight Kingdom Hearts reference in this one-shot. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Aladdin"

"You ain't never had a friend like me."

From the chimes around Agrabah to the clatter of something breaking or banging, that sentence was all Aladdin heard.

It was torture. His thoughts over the past few years were leading him to insanity.

A while back, Jasmine was captured by these creatures called the heartless. Aladdin wanted to go with Sora, Donald, and Goofy, three people he met in the desert who were fighting the heartless in different worlds, but was denied. Genie went along with the group and the trio ended up saving Jasmine and six other princesses with Genie's help. After they left Agrabah, they returned a year later needing help and the Genie willingly went with the party again to save more lives and more worlds.

After all the worlds were saved, Genie never returned.

Aladdin tried to be strong each and every day, but after years of just putting on a happy face, he could not stand hiding his emotions any longer. One night at dinner, he excused himself from his wife and father-in-law, ran to his and Jasmine's room, sprinted to their balcony, and gripped the railing tightly. Teardrops were landing on the edge of the marble balcony as he started talking to himself.

"Genie. I- I'm so sorry. I should have gone and not you."

Aladdin wept even harder as a question entered his mind and he suddenly became incredibly angry.

"Why did you have to go?" he shouted. "You had people here who loved you!"

Not expecting an answer, he got one from a voice he'd never thought he'd hear again.

"Not everything lasts forever, Al."

Aladdin looked off to his right side and saw Genie, smiling and leaning on the balcony beside him. Grinning, Aladdin spread his arms and reached over to hug him, but his arms went right through him. Aladdin looked up at him terrified, but Genie then closed his eyes, sighed sadly, then looked at him with somber eyes. Aladdin knew something was obviously wrong.

"Genie, what happened to you?"

"Like I said. Nothing lasts forever. I passed away saving worlds, kid," Genie replied.

Aladdin's look of horror immediately changed into sadness. He felt his heart jump into his throat as hot tears formed in his eyes. As he tried to calm himself down, he asked Genie another question.

"If you are dead, how can I see you?"

"I still exist, but not on this world anymore," he replied sorrowfully. "I've entered your thoughts because that is now the only way you can hear and see me."

Aladdin looked down at his feet, trying to let all that Genie said sink in. After a moment, he looked back up at his light blue friend. Genie was wearing a small, dismal smile. Aladdin did not realize tears were falling down his face again until Genie got his attention by asking, "Al. Why are you crying?"

He looked up at Genie through his tear-stained eyes. "I missed you. You've been gone for a long time."

Genie looked as he was going to cry himself. Suddenly, he looked up toward the sky, glanced at Aladdin and simply said, "I've got to go."

"Why?" Aladdin asked. "You just got here."

"I just have to. I don't belong here anymore, Al."

_This can't be happening_. Aladdin thought. _This isn't happening._ He then saw Genie started to fade away. Before he was completely gone, Aladdin blurted out, "Genie, wait."

Genie turned his head toward Aladdin, as he asked Genie one more question.

"Will I ever see you again?"

Genie looked at him with a sorrowful look on his face. He shook his said and said, "No."

When he saw Aladdin was becoming upset, he stated, "Don't remember me for my death. Remember me for the memories we shared. Remember me for a genie who helped you save Agrabah time and time again. Remember how we were friends through thick and thin..."

"...best friends." Aladdin finished. He gazed at Genie, a sad smile on his face. Even though this would be the last time he would ever talk to his closest friend, he would remember the good times.

But they were not good times. They were great times.

"Goodbye, Genie," Aladdin said, looking at his friend one last time.

"Goodbye, Al," Genie said with a calm smile on his face.

Genie was gone.

Aladdin looked up at the starry evening sky and closed his eyes. It was all he could do to keep himself calm. After a moment, he opened his eyes, smiled, and exhaled deeply.

"Thanks for everything, Genie," he said to the sky and smiled. "Now you are truly free."

Suddenly, a short gust of wind came and ran across Aladdin's face and through his hair. Smiling, he realized it was as if Genie was saying one final goodbye.

In Memory of the Great Robin Williams

July 21, 1951 - August 11, 2014


End file.
